Frostbitten Heart
by JustEnjoy07
Summary: (Second Installment of the Fallen series). Because everyone that he lets through his barrier dies, Blue, bound to the spirit of Articuno, is forced to be forever alone. Erika, a beauty from Celadon City, stumbles upon the mysterious Blue, and a strong emotion causes her to travel with him. Will Erika be able to survive Blue's wind or will this love leave her frostbitten?
1. Chapter 1

A frigid wind blew past Blue. He had wandered off from his companions in order to get a much needed reprieve from Yellow and Green's incessant bickering. They had been arguing over every little thing, and Blue had to make occasional trips like this one in order to keep him from harming them both. Despite their fighting, Blue loved his men. He trusted them with his life. Recently, he and his warriors, Green, Yellow, Red, and Misty, Red's lover and the newest addition to the family, had been visited by the keepers of the three legendary dogs, who had warned them about a mysterious Lilac and his intention to rule over the entire Pokémon world. However, in order to do that he was looking for other Legendaries that had been hidden away and could only be found by using special items. So now it was a race to see who could collect the items and recruit as many people to fight for their cause.

Krystal, the leader of the three legendary dogs, had pointed them in this direction, far, far away from their home in Cerulean City in the Kanto region. In fact, Blue wasn't even one hundred percent sure where they were, only that they were in the Johto region.

The cold wind that blew past Blue left a frost on the grass around him. That wind was created by him, originating from within the deepest parts of himself. Although he had learned to put a lid on it most of the time, the wind would slip out whenever he didn't have his emotions under check. And that was why he had to stay calm. Always. He watched as the grass that had been victim to his wind slowly began to die. Okay. So the real reason that out ere was to expel the emotions that were swirling inside of him. Jealousy. Anger. Violence. It ahd been a few years since he had last felt these dark emotions, and he found them lingering inside him quite frequently recently. Had it been because of Misty? He had nothing against her. Hell, she had risked her own life in order to save the life of one of his own men, Red. And for that single action alone Blue was forever in her debt.

The fact that Red was happy couldn't have been the reason for these dark emotions either. He was glad that Red found a woman to make him happy, and, again, he was grateful to Misty. Maybe he was jealous of Red. He had found someone that he could love. Truly love. Blue would never find anyone like that because of that damn wind. He could never be intimate with anyone because the wind would freeze them upon contact and end their life. Blue had tried having a relationship with a woman years ago. He had truly cared for her, but in the end, her life had tragically been cut short. He vowed that he would never bring harm to another innocent again.

A sudden, yet almost inaudible, rustle in the grass caused Blue to stiffen.

"Go away," he commanded the intruder. There was no reply. No movement. With one fluid motion, he retrieved a dagger that he had hidden in his boot and threw it. It would have hit his target in the jugular if his target wouldn't have moved.

"Damn it! I thought we were on the same side here!" A female voice shouted. Krystal. Blue immediately put the second dagger that he had withdrawn just in case he missed. He usually never did but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"I told you to get away," Blue replied in a cold tone. "If you would have listened, I wouldn't have thrown my weapon at you. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Krystal shifted her weight to her left side, almost as if she had been injured. Blue noticed a flash of red colored flesh on her thigh. His weapon had made contact. If Krystal felt any pain, she wasn't showing it. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied haughtily. "What was that anyway?"

"Nothing. It is not of your concern," Blue replied as he turned and began to walk away. Krystal shouted after him, but that did nothing to stop his gait. He needed to get away from her just in case he hadn't fully released the dark emotions inside him. However, she kept walking after him. "I said go away."

Krystal stubbornly shook her head. "There's something wrong, and I want to know what it is." After several minutes of walking silently, Krystal released an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not leaving until I get to the bottom of what bugging you."

"No," was all Blue said. He thought he saw Krystal roll her eyes from his peripheral but he wasn't sure.

"At least tell me what that wind was!"

"I'll kill you before I do," he replied calmly. A harsh laugh left Krystal.

"You do and you'll never find the items that we seek."

"And then it looks like the world will end by the hand of this Lilac person."

"You're so immature!" Krystal groaned.

"I'm not the one throwing a tantrum." He picked up his pace, leaving her no room for argument. He heard her growl, but she said nothing the entire trip back to where they had set up camp. Night had fallen, and everyone but Yellow had fallen asleep. How long had he been gone? Too long. His men could have been attacked while he was away. He could feel more dark emotions rising, and it took a lot of concentration to beat them back into the darkness.

"Everything okay?" Yellow asked as he looked at Krystal. Blue nodded, not giving him much more of an answer. He passed his friend and took to a tree, slowly sliding down its trunk until his back was comfortably propped up on it. Yellow turned to Krystal, who shrugged her shoulders. He must have asked her what had happened. His comrades knew about the devastating wind, but they didn't know what caused it. For all they knew, they thought that Blue had complete control over it. He would never tell the otherwise. If they knew that he could not control his abilities, or his emotions for that matter, they would no longer regard him as their leader. They would throw him away, and that was something that he could not bear thinking about.

Yellow made his way to the fire that they had apparently built, and sat a down away from everyone else. His eyes were heavy; he must have been tired. Within seconds, Yellow had closed his eyes. His face became peaceful, and Blue watched him for several moments before turning his attention back to Krystal, who had also lain down. She, too, had her eyes closed and a peaceful aura around her. Blue mentally sighed. In the morning, they would continue on this journey to found those items.

In the morning, he would have to sneak away again.


	2. Chapter 2

Erika had never traveled to this part of the world before. In fact, she had never really been out of the Kanto region. There had been some kind of chemical spill out near Goldenrod City, and, having a gentle and caring nature, she traveled to the Johto region in order to help in any way she could. However, her caring nature was the reason she was not human anymore. Several months ago, she had stumbled across a young boy in the woods that had been severally injured. It was almost as if he had been attacked by some wild bird. She tried everything she could in order to keep him alive but in the end he didn't make it.

Erika had felt strange afterward. She had begun running a fever, and had sudden moments were she began enraged for no reason. One night, she had wondered out in the woods to get some fresh air. The moon was full, the stars were shining bright in the sky, and there was a light breeze that rustled the trees. There was nothing that calmed Erika more than a night like this. She had heard a loud noise that sounded like a Pokémon getting hurt. So, naturally, she rushed toward it to find that a wild Tangrowth had been caught in the middle of a forest fire. Paying to attention to her own possible demise, Erika rushed into the fire and pulled the Tangrowth to safety. And as soon as they were away from the blaze, the Tangrowth turned into a ball of light and shot through Erika. Their souls became one, and Erika and the Tangrowth were bounded.

That was the main reason she felt comfortable leaving her hometown of Celadon. A beauty such as herself wandering alone would no doubt be mugged or kidnapped. Despite her gorgeous looks, she was the most modest person anyone could meet. Her eyes were of the brightest emerald; her hair was soft and black. And her features were delicate. Everything about her was inviting.

The sun was beating down on her, but she didn't mind. Because she used to be a grass-type trainer, she appreciated the energy that the sun provided. She had been walking for several hours, and honestly, she had no idea where she was. It would have probably been a smart choice to take a map with her. However, she had thought a map would take all the fun out of the journey. Looking back, she realized she was wrong.

She came upon a small town. Immediately, she could feel something strange about it. Becoming very cautious of her surroundings, she continued into the small town. Several people were lined in the streets. Some were gossiping while others were selling things in wooden wagons. There were virtually no houses, only tents that the merchants had set up themselves.

Erika passed a group of men who looked like they were bargaining over a strange looking item. At first glance it looked like a normal clear wing. But as the man move his arm the sunlight hit the wing, causing it to shine with the colors of the rainbow. Erika stopped. It was so beautiful. The man noticed she was staring and pulled the wing back as if afraid that she would steal it.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. All of the men turned to face her, and she instantly felt her cheeks flush. There was nothing more embarrassing than to have everyone's attention focused on her.

"I just happened to notice what a beautiful wing you have there."

"Yeah, well it's not for sale," he snarled. "Now go away."

That was funny. Just seconds ago they were talking about prices. Well, whatever. If they didn't want her to have the item, she wouldn't push the issue. She took a step forward and one of the men let out a mock laugh.

"Well, there is something you could do for me to change my mind about it," he said suggestively. Erika quickly turned, her expression now firm.

"Sorry, but I don't want it that bad," she snapped. The amused smile faded from the man's lips as he produced a blade from his back pocket.

"You watch who you're talking to, woman." He advanced toward her, all of the other men following his lead. What were their intentions? Erika already knew. After they managed to subdue her, they would rape her. Make her beg for them to stop, but keep violating her no matter how many times she screamed. Well, it wouldn't get that far. Just when the men reached in arm's length, she inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, pushing a yellow powder out of her lungs as she did. It prevented the men from completing their attack, and within seconds they could no longer move.

"What the hell?" One managed. Erika giggled.

"Stun spore," was all she replied with. This was one of her three powder-based moves that afflicted her target with an ailment. This particular powder paralyzed her foes, rendering them incapacitated until the effects wore off. The men fell to the ground, and Erika searched the merchant's pockets for the wing. She found it, flashed it mockingly to the man, and walked off. Several onlookers now dispersed, afraid that she would do to them what she had done to the men. Silly people. She could never harm anyone.

After she left the village, Erika held up the wing toward the sky. The sunlight caressed the wing, causing it to shine even brighter than when the merchant had held it. Was it…glowing? No. Why would it be glowing? A bone-chilling laugh startled Erika. She took her stance, ready for another attack. Where the men back for more? No. The stun spore shouldn't have worn off yet.

"Who goes there?" Erika demanded. Another twisted laugh.

"You have something I desire." The voice sent shivers down Erika's spine. Suddenly, she became dizzy. What the hell was happening? She managed to put the wing in her pocket before falling to her knees.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," the voice replied. "I want that wing. You can either give it to me, or I can take it from you."

Erika lifted her head to see a tall man with dark brown hair standing inches away from her. He had deep blue eyes that were glazed over; his features were very calm and relaxed. A jagged scar traveled from his left eye to his lip. He wore a dark grey V-neck with sleeves that had been cut off and faded black jeans.

"The wing?" Erika asked. A mock laugh left the stranger's lips.

"Very good! You catch on," he replied with a wink. "Now, hand it over, and then we can be friends."

"No," was Erika's reply.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that. I don't want to hurt you. Don't believe me? Fine, believe what you will," his voice was so distant as if he was in a dream. He advanced forward, causing Erika to fall backward. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could stand up. "You look frightened. Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. If she could just steady herself, she could ward him back with her poison powder. Somehow finding the strength to stand, she inhaled deeply and exhaled with an extreme force. Small purple particles were expulsed from her mouth, heading straight for her target.

The area around the strange man glistened, and the powder dissipated as soon as contact was made. _What the-_

There was some kind of barrier protecting him from her attacks. She became paralyzed with fear as she realized that none of her attacks could harm him.

"What's wrong, Erika? You looked so frightened."

"How-how do you know my name?" Her body began to tremble. The man's lips curled.

"My dear Erika, I know everything about you." A strange purple aura appeared around him and was growing darker with every second that passed. "Now, hand me the wing or die. I'm feeling pretty generous today so I'll let you decide," his eyes began to glow purple.

Erika scrambled to her feet, the dizziness suddenly dissipating. With one last attempt to paralyze her enemy, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Just as before, the magical barrier around him blocked the attack. He lounged at her, his intent to kill, but a sudden, chilling wind prevented him from carrying out the attack. The wind was so cold. Where had it come from? Erika's question was answered when another male spoke.

"You shouldn't pick on those weaker than you." The timbre was so husky. Without even looking at the new intruder she was already attracted to him. Who did that voice belong to? Was he just as good looking as he sounded? Erika slowly turned her head to allow herself a glance at the man who had just saved her life. He. Was. Gorgeous. He was tall-easily 6 foot. His hair was as black as the night, and his eyes were a deep blue. And the most notable of his features? The baby-blue wings that protruded from his back. He wore a maroon shirt and faded black jeans. Who was he? Erika felt a strange urge. She needed him. On what level, she didn't know. She just wanted him in her life. Her dreams of including this man in her life came crashing down when a beautiful blonde woman jumped from behind him. Of course. It would make sense that someone as beautiful as him deserved someone of equal beauty. Erika could never hope to compare.

"Enigma!" The female shouted.

"Krystal! This is a splendid surprise! I haven't seen you since you tried to take out my eye. How have you been?"

"So it scarred? You deserved it, asshole!" She began advancing toward him, but the man with the wings held her back.

"You know him?" He asked in his husky tone. Erika melted. She would do anything to hear that voice over and over.

"Yeah," Krystal replied, interrupting Erika's daydream. "This bastard locked me in a room and tried to kill me. Don't worry though. I escaped," she added sarcastically. Enigma took a step forward-

-and appeared right in front of Erika. Before she could react, he grabbed her arms, restraining her, and took the wing that was in her pocket. He would have managed to escape with it if it wouldn't have been for the wind that that mysterious man produced. When the cold made contact with Enigma's arm, it froze it solid, causing him to drop the wing. Acting on impulse, Erika dove for the item and caught it between her fingers. What happened to that barrier? A closer examination revealed that it was still there, but there was a hole where the ice had connected.

"I can't feel my hand," Enigma said as he incredulously gazed at the frostbitten part. "Well, I guess I will leave the wing with you. But mark my words: I will be back for it." A mysterious black mist engulfed him, and he disappeared with it. Krystal let out an aggravated cry.

"Are you okay?" Blue had wandered over to Erika, and as this realization hit her, her heart began to pound. What should she tell him? That she was fine? What if he left her because he didn't think anything was wrong with her? When she failed to reply, Blue offered his hand to her. He helped her to her feet, and Erika could instantly feel her cheeks heating.

"Thank you- for saving me."

"May I ask you something?"

Erika smiled. "Yes, of course. Anything you want."

His eyes fell to her lower body. What could he be staring at? "You have a sword," he spoke finally. "Yet, you did not unsheathe it. Why?"

Ah, her sword. The blade was her most reliable weapon, yet she rarely used it in battle. Her caring nature prevented her from unsheathing it. The only time she actually drew her sword was when she was close to death. In fact, if Blue and that other woman hadn't shown up when they did, she probably would had unleashed its power. However, Erika could not tell Blue that. No. What would he think of her? That she was afraid of battle? The truth was that battle did frighten her, but she didn't want this man to know that.

"Oh. I completely forgot that I had it on me," she replied with a soft chuckle. _Hopefully he doesn't see past this mask. _He studied her for a moment, and Erika noted that he was still holding her hand. Erika almost cried out when he finally let go. There was something about his eyes that caught her attention. It was almost as if there was an internal battle that he was fighting-and losing. "Where are you headed to?" He spoke in that incredibly calm tone.

"Goldenrod city," Erika shocked herself by how quickly she had responded. Erika might have imagined it, but she thought she saw a spark in his ice cold eyes.

"We were headed in that direction. You should accompany us just to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again."

"No we weren't!" Krystal blurted, but quickly cowered when Blue threw a growl over his shoulder. "I mean of course we were! And it wouldn't hurt to have more women around here. In fact, between the eight of us, there are only 2 females."

Eight? They were traveling in a group? Erika liked the idea of having company but wasn't completely comfortable traveling with that many strangers. She thought it over for a several more moments before finally accepting. She would stay with the group until she could find a way to repay Blue for saving her life. At least, that's what she told herself. She knew the real reason was because she found this man attractive and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Great! Let's head back to the group so we can introduce you to them!" Krystal grabbed Erika's arm and began to skip, almost forcing Erika to skip as well. She could have sworn she heard Blue chuckle, but when she glanced back at him only pain accompanied his features.

Erika would see him smile, even if it killed her.


End file.
